Hasta que las estrellas se apaguen
by CharlotteWG
Summary: Y ahí, en el jardín, con el sol dibujando su silueta en un baile de luces naranjas y sombras que vuelven todo más bonito, casi irreal, mágico. Justo ahí se encuentra ella. Su pequeña bailarina.


**Disclaimer:** los personajes podría decirse que me pertenecían hasta que decidí darles nombre y utilizar esta parejita de Meyer que me encanta. La historia puedo decir que es mía :)

_**Breve aclaración:** aparecen cosas que tal vez no cuadren con la verdadera historia de Alice (obviamente porque ha salido de mi cabecita pensante). Pero podríamos hacer ver que fue así en su momento y asunto resuelto x)_

Esto es lo que me salió cuando mi querida marta me retó a escribir algo con la canción de _"When the stars go blue"_. Así que **mi primer reto** (muy orgullosa de él por cierto ^^), y por supuesto, dedicado para ella :) (_¿Regalo de Reyes? xD_)

* * *

Al fondo, entre las montañas que dibujan el horizonte, el sol empieza a esconderse. Y ahí, en el jardín, con el sol dibujando su silueta en un baile de luces naranjas y sombras que vuelven todo más bonito, casi irreal, mágico. Justo ahí se encuentra ella. _Su pequeña bailarina._

Sabe que está bailando, porque su cuerpo no puede moverse de otra manera si no es al compás de _"un, dos, tres… un, dos, tres…"_ o el compás que ella imponga (que, personalmente, ese es el favorito de él). Pero si no fuese porque es evidente que está bailando, también podría haber dicho que se estaba limitando a pasear entre las flores mientras éstas envidiaban la gracia de su caminar, maldiciendo interiormente en sus pétalos, a sus raíces que las mantienen prisioneras de la tierra. Quizás se hubiesen atrevido a acompañarla, en un vano intento de imitar sus pasos. Pero nadie puede igualarla, y está de más decir que mucho menos eclipsarla. Pese a que ella no lo note, no se de cuenta de sus cualidades, pues el bailar es inherente en ella desde que nació, al igual que soñar despierta, sonreír y con ello, hacer felices a los demás simplemente con su presencia.

A veces cree que sigue teniendo cinco años, cuando cogía ropa de su madre. Otras niñas lo hacían para sentirse mayores o cambiar de estilo, ella sólo lo hacía para probar cómo era bailar tal y como lo hacía su madre en el teatro. Y de ahí le vendrá lo _del "un, dos, tres… un, dos, tres…"_ o, al menos, eso supone él. A veces le invitaba a él a que la acompañase y en un par de ocasiones lo hizo, pero se sintió tan torpe a su lado, que se prometió a si mismo limitarse a contemplarla.

Y ahora está ahí, con ese vestido blanco. Sencillo, como toda ella, pero tan perfecto que casi parece una novia. Recuerda un día en la séptima avenida, los dos caminando hacia el metro. Bueno, él caminaba mientras la veía a ella en ese caminar tan suyo, danzando hasta bajando unas simples escaleras. De repente se detiene y le mira, con sus ojos brillantes.

—¿Eres feliz? —le pregunta. Él, después de recomponerse del susto por el cambio tan repentino, se limita a sonreír.

—Sí, mucho.

Y ella pega un pequeño saltito. Da una breve y rápida palmada con sus manos, enfundadas en unos guantes (regalo de él, las Navidades pasadas). Y un sonido agudo, como un grito (pero sin ser un grito) radiante de felicidad, sale de su garganta. _Esa es ella. Su pequeña sonrisa._

Volviendo al jardín, con la puesta de sol de fondo. Le mira, sin detenerse si quiera. Él sonríe, de todo menos avergonzado porque le haya pillado de nuevo observándola. Ella sigue bailando, sin dejar de mirarle, como dedicándole su danza a él, y como están solos, puede sentirse orgulloso al pensar que se la está dedicando a él y _sólo_ a él. Ella empieza a reírse y se acerca a él, con su _"un, dos, tres… un, dos, tres…"_. Ya frente a frente, se pone de puntillas, sonriendo, se conocen desde hace mucho como para no haber asumido ya la diferencia de altura. Y se queda ahí, esperando, porque pocas veces es directa. Ella prefiere saborear cada momento, lentamente, despacio, paso a paso, y por una vez esto no tiene nada que ver con el _"un, dos, tres…". _Él entiende enseguida el mensaje; él es el encargado de acabar con esa escasa distancia entre los dos; él, y siempre él, es el que la besa a ella y muy pocas ella le besará a él, porque es así de inocente y paciente, porque si fuese lanzada y directa, dejaría de ser _su dulce pequeño ángel_.

Y sus besos… Oh, eso sí que es bailar. Ella, cuando quiere besar, da el primer paso, le deja el siguiente a él, como un alumno aprendiendo del maestro, y de lo demás se encarga ella, o los dos cuando a él se le permite, o cuando él quiere colaborar. Porque lo mejor de tener el don de la danza inherente en ella, es el compás que impone a la hora de besar. Y ese, personalmente, es su compás favorito. Y no sólo el de él, porque juraría, aunque sabe que a ella bailar le apasiona, que cuando son sus labios los que bailan, una sonrisa surge en su rostro, y un suspiro le asegura que disfruta mucho más ese contacto entre ellos que el simple _"un, dos, tres… un, dos, tres…"_.

—¿Eres feliz? —le pregunta él, cuando al fin se separan, pero manteniéndose unidos por un tierno abrazo. Ella sonríe, le rodea el cuello con los brazos y se acerca a él. De nuevo, ese bendito primer paso. En un susurro que se escapa entre su sonrisa y choca con los labios de él, puede oír.

—Sí, mucho.

Y emprenden su compás nuevamente.

Se despierta, con ella abrazada a él. Sonríe, como cada mañana, por tenerla a su lado. Le acaricia el pelo, casi involuntariamente, _casi_. Mira por la ventana. Al fondo, entre las montañas que dibujan el horizonte, las estrellas se han ido apagando. Está amaneciendo de nuevo. Los primeros rayos de sol aparecen en la habitación. Él vigilará que ninguna luz altere sus sueños; dónde es una estrella que baila en el cielo. Él cuidará de ella, hasta que el baile llegue a su final.

_Dancing where the stars go blue…_

_Su pequeña bailarina. _Abre los ojos y todo vuelve a empezar. Un nuevo día lleno de bailes, cada uno diferente al anterior, y así…_ Hasta que las estrellas se apaguen._

_

* * *

_  
**Se agradecen reviews :)**  
(_¡Venga va! ¡Lo bonito que sería un review como regalo de reyes! :D_)_  
_


End file.
